


Impatience

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [157]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Impatient Neville, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teasing Seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville is struggling to wait for Seamus's answer.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _The right answer._

Neville had always considered himself good at waiting.

Seedlings, green shoots. The soft spread of roots through fertile earth. Plants, Neville believed, were Merlin’s reward for patience.

Today, though, Neville’s forbearance was being severely tested. 

“I _know_ I said I’d give you time to decide,” he complained, looking at Seamus with soft brown eyes, “but I didn’t think you’d need this long, love.”

Seamus bit his lip. “It’s only been a day, Nev,” he answered. “I need to give you the _right_ answer, don’t I?”

“I love you,” Neville replied quickly, “and-”

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Seamus cut in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
